


Sanders sides as Girl Scouts

by Aswomeness2265



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First work - Freeform, Logan - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Other, Patton - Freeform, Sanders Sides Platonic Week, camp song, girlscouts, roman - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aswomeness2265/pseuds/Aswomeness2265
Summary: based off a songThe sanders sides are part of a girl scout/boyscout group that sells cookieshow they try their hardest(ish)





	Sanders sides as Girl Scouts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, this is had no beta, and this was not a solid prompt just a Drabble
> 
> Enjoy!!

it was a sunny day in the neighborhood as the Sides went to sell cookies. Patton and Roman were very excited to sell cookies and meet new people, Logan was more focused on how much money he could make off of this. Virgil was trailing behind them not really knowing what to do and feeling pretty anxious. Thomas the troop leader wanted to bond as a group and just have fun.

As they got up to their first door Roman got super excited and instead of knocking, he kicked the door down. Patton who was just a little bit to excited about cookies, rushed to where Roman broke the door yelled "WANNA BUY SOME COOKIES". Logan was so focused on the analytics of what they could earn and the cash they already had from the week before just stood behind them grinning. Thomas in a dazed state of mind was daydreaming about all the good things they were doing for the community. Virgil in his anxious state saw what Roman was about to do, and dove into the bushes terrified out of his mind. 

When the owners of the house heard a crash, then a loud shout with some rustling in the background. they didn't know what to think and quickly ran downstairs. what greeted them was a chaotic sight. Two people standing in front of their now broken door grinning like maniacs holding out several boxes of cookies. With two other men in the background, one grinning maniacally while the other just had a dopey look on his face. As they looked to see what else was going on they saw a trembling bush with a black and purple jacket poking out.

When Thomas came out of his daydream he had a few questions 1. where the heck was Virgil 2. why was the door broken 3. what the heckity heck had happened 4. what were they going to do now.


End file.
